nomad_of_nowherefandomcom-20200214-history
Don Paragon/History
Background Don Paragon was reportedly once a valiant adventurer who braved the unforgiving landscape of Nowhere and eventually stumbled upon the one of the only sources of water for miles. He then proceeded to establish the settlement, "The Oasis". It became a vastly successful and thriving community, allowing Don Paragon rise up in power and become a powerful figure of authority in the region. Some time after magic in Nowhere had been outlawed, El Rey had ordered the capture of the world's last magical being, the Nomad of Nowhere. Don Paragon stepped up to challenge, hoping to claim the reward for the capture for himself. To accomplish this, he founded the Dandy Lions, a group of elite bounty hunters, and tasked them with hunting down the Nomad, naming Toth as their captain. Unfortunately, their expeditions initially had no success and Toth only offered him excuses and empty promises. ''Nomad of Nowhere 'Nomad, Discovered' Following their failure to capture the Nomad, Toth and the Dandy Lions returned to make their report. Initially, Don Paragon believed that Toth had failed again, but quickly became excited when she told him that they had encountered the Nomad at long last, though failed to capture him on account of his magic. Skout, however, attempts to defend the Nomad and questions their pursuit. Don Paragon counters this by asking her if she knows how dangerous magic is. When she is unable to answer, he admits that even he truly doesn't know either, as only El Rey knows the answer. Red Manuel then offers Don Paragon an idea: rather than hunting down the Nomad by themselves, he should increase the bounty to spur others into action. Don Paragon, excited by this prospect, agrees. Skout unintentionally makes it worse when she informs him that the Nomad had returned to the burning forest to save the Dandy Lions, thus revealing his kind nature, which the Don believes is his weakness. After Toth abandons her pursuit of the Nomad to save Skout, who had been wounded by a wild beast, Don Paragon berates her for this, telling Toth that capturing the Nomad is the only way to help the Y'dala. When one of the Dandy Lions annoys him, the Don impales him with his sword before casually calling in one of his men to clean up the body. '''Episodes Covering These Events:' * "Bliss Hill" * ”El Rey” 'Catching the Nomad' Toro, through a magic scroll, comes over to tell Don Paragon that he has heard the Nomad has returned and that he is sending his Champion to aid in the search for the Nomad. He is then threatened by Toro, who states that he will go to the Oasis and deliver a personal crushing to the Don if he interferes with the search. Panicked and unnerved, Don Paragon then orders Toth to increase her efforts to catch the Nomad before Toro's champion does. To his joy, Red Manuel captures the Nomad. Clapping his hands, the Don wakes up the Nomad with a threatening welcome to the Oasis. Episodes Covering These Events: * "Eagle Canyon" * "Compass" * "The Witch and the Knight" 'Battle at the Oasis' Now standing with the Nomad caged right in front of him, Don Paragon expresses his joy while trying on different governor outfits. In the middle of poking fun at the Nomad's helpless position, as well as his "runner not a fighter" attitude, Don Paragon is interrupted by two Oasis guards who arrive to inform him that the guests were trampling the begonias. Angered, the Don exits the room, bidding the Nomad goodbye. Toth returns from her search to find Don Paragon shooing away some of the guests. Worriedly, she asks if he will stay true to his word and help the Y'dala now that the Nomad has been captured. Mockingly, Don Paragon retorts that, because Toth wasn't the one who caught and delivered the Nomad, their agreement is now void. He appoints Red Manuel as the new leader of the Dandy Lions, leaving Toth stunned and angered as takes the rest of the Dandy Lions inside to finish preparations for the fiesta. During his fiesta, Don Paragon lowers in the Nomad's cage and prepares to remove the curtain that was covering it, only to find the two Oasis guards tied up in the Nomad's place. Furious, he orders the Dandy Lions to spread out and find the Nomad. At that exact moment, the Nomad bursts through the palace doors riding a piñata Critter. After some trouble deciphering the Nomad's gestures, requesting that Don Paragon leave the Oasis and let the citizens have their water, a fight ensues. Effortlessly freeing a few Dandy Lions from part streamer critters with his sword, Don Paragon then turns and decapitates the piñata critter. As the fight around the palace begins to grow with the Nomad's allies attacking Dandy Lions, Don Paragon maniacally charges the Nomad, kicking him out of the palace window and down into the city. He then orders the Dandies to set fire to the Oasis, hoping to use the fact that the Nomad is a scarecrow against him, before setting off on his own. Don Paragon finally confronts the Nomad in the burning streets of the Oasis. The fight is interrupted for a few moments by Skout firing a cannonball into one of the reservoir walls. This distracts the Don long enough for the Nomad to kick him away and summon some rock critters. The critters form into a large suit of rock armor around the Nomad and proceed to punch Paragon. He seeks help from Toth who arrives on the scene, only for her to break Don Paragon's sword. Toth instead punches him. After being hit in the crossfire of Toth and the Nomad's battle, Don Paragon is sent flying into the damaged reservoir wall, which breaks and washes him away in the flood. The Don is awoken moments later by a flock of crows which descend on him and peck at him. He angrily shoos them away, only to have them start speaking to him. Immediately recognizing the voice as that of El Rey himself, Don Paragon becomes extremely nervous at El Rey's ever apparent disappointment. Asking one last time for a small share of El Rey's power, the tyrant turns Don Paragon's words against him and proceeds to have him devoured by the many crows, leaving behind only the compass which the Don was carrying. Episodes Covering These Events: * "The Red Carpet" * "Fiesta" Category:Histories Category:Character Histories